Two of a Kind
by TwistedSystem
Summary: Loyalty. Unwavering loyalty. But to what? One's comrades? One's orders? One's instinct? Questions that could not be faced are forced upon two soldiers as they wage war against another. If all is fair in love and war, than nothing was fair. A sacrifice must be made from one. But it was not so simple. Nothing ever was. (Old story rewritten. T for now.)
1. Chapter 1

**It's early on the first day of the new year, so why not start the new year with a new story?**

**Or rather, an old story with a new start. My older fans, from my anime days, will probably jump to see this.**

**Anyways, let's get this started. Hans/OCWerewolf. Don't read if you don't like OC's. No flames please. It has been a while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters excluding my OC.**

* * *

"Get up, pet."

I moaned in frustration, rolling onto my stomach and burying my head in my pillows. The smart voice in my head said I should get up lest I want an extra brutal training day. The lazy voice said that with the extra sleep, I'd be extra prepared.

A hand suddenly snagged me by the back of my neck and pulled me from the bed and dangled me in the air, and I yelped in surprise as the body followed the hand through the wall.

"Do I need to beat you like a dog? Get. Up." The voice was dark and smoothly malicious, the threat not empty.

"Sorry sir." He dropped me back on my bed, scoffing. "Honestly, I sometimes wonder how we get by with a damn pup, the Police Girl, and a bunch of hired drunks." He waltzed back through the wall, leaving me sitting on the bed.

_Pup. Hmph. 152 years old and still being called a pup..._ I huffed and had to admit it was true I was considerably young. After all, we could live, although very rarely, to amazing ages. _Well, we used to..._ I looked down at my hands, sitting in my lap still. I clenched them and unclenched them, testing their mobility before slowly pushing myself up and moving off the bed.

My feet connected with the cold stone floors, and I made quick movements to my closet, where my uniform hung, recently washed. I pulled it out. It was a black tank top with khaki military pants and gear. I wore a khaki jacket with the Hellsing tags and emblems sowed into them over the black tank. I quickly stripped my boxers and tee, donning my uniform.

I strapped my combat boots up and made my way to the door. I glanced through the slightly open bathroom door at my reflection. I noticed I'd gotten considerably lean. A small frown graced my features, and I ran a hand through my long, caramel-colored hair. My amber eyes were framed with long eyelashes. I sighed as I looked again at my thinning. I was four or five inches taller than Seras, but I wasn't quite so voluptious. I had curves, undeniably. They were just very well masked through my uniform and recent lost appetite.

The door swung open suddenly, and I dodged backwards just in time to avoid Seras shoving a door into my head. "Oh, sorry Kat." She scratched her head awkwardly. She smiled, a small flash of fangs visible.

I raised an eyebrow at the nickname as I always did. She just laughed. "It's funny, come on!" I just shook my head, a smirk forming. She grinned brightly, overly excited at my recent facial expression. "Finally! I've been trying to crack a smile from you for _ages!_"

"Ages? You're not even twenty years old. Live a hundred more and tell me what an age feels like." I teased. She huffed. "Well you're old."

I rolled my eyes. "We've got stuff to do." A sigh escaped the former police girl as I brushed by. "So, will you pleeease tell me why you've been so edgy lately?"

I kept walking down the hall, her footsteps close behind. I sighed softly. "I'm not exactly sure. I've just felt... Something."

"Something?.. Like... What?"

I glanced at her as she finally matched my stride and moved beside me. Her bright blue eyes were soft, and I again found myself amazed that Alucard even considered making her a vampire. She was everything they were not. And yet she was one.

I shrugged in response. I wasn't one for talking. It had always felt forced. Telepathy was much simpler. _'It's like...Something is going to change. Like how you can smell rain before it does? It's like that.'_

She nodded outwardly, and made a noise of thought. "Hmm. Like, being physic?"

I blinked rapidly, staring at her. _'Not really.'_

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but before she could continue her interrogation of my recent anxiety, Pip came around the corner. All words she had planned to say to me instantly vanished.

"Hi!" She waved cheerily. He smiled, returning a wave. His long red braid wrapped around his neck as usual, and my mind wondered if it would be possible for me to hang myself with it. Seras and him babbled the whole way to Integra's office. We finally reached the office, and I was about to knock when Integra opened the door, coat hanging off one shoulder and cigar dangling precariously from her mouth as she said "Pack up. We are meeting with the Queen."

* * *

I shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. Something felt very wrong. Everything was in order. Intergra. Alucard. Seras. Pip. The Iscariot. Great Britain. The Queen. But somehow, something was off.

"Katya."

I moved forward towards Integra, who muttered quietly "Stop shifting around. You look suspicious."

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." I replied, moving back slightly. I struggled not to move. Something was in the air and it wasn't supposed to be there. I sniffed, attempting to decipher what was wrong with the scene. Alucard was speaking with the Queen quietly, and then I felt it.

Something moved.

I glanced toward the door, interrupting the conversations with "We have an uninvited guest, Integra."

Her icy eyes flickered towards the door, where a boy practically walked out of the air and into the room. "What is the meaning of this, Walter?!" Sir Integra demanded, her eyes sparking with anger.

"My deepest apologies mam. I don't know how he got past security." His face was calm but his voice was very confused and surprised. The boy just stood there for a second, taking everything with a relaxed and lazy smirk on his face. He had large, purple eyes and blonde hair, with small black ears that poked out through it. Pip and the Iscariot woman immediately had weapons on him.

"There is no need for that." His distinctive German accent broke the quiet, his smirk growing wider as he pulled his hands up in lazy submission. _Who the hell is this boy?_

He continued as he walked slowly into the room, "I'm just the messanger! I'm not here to fight anyone. Besides, your so-called security is useless against me." I clenched my teeth as this boy set a box with a screen onto the table.

He looked up from it, eyes flashing with mischief, "I am everywhere. And nowhere."

I looked at Seras, who's thoughts were projecting quite loudly. She had a dumbstruck look on her face as she watched the boy. I looked back at him. His ears twitched, and he glanced towards Integra, his eyes following to me.

He blinked slowly, like a cat does, before a cheshire cat grin donned his face. His eyes shifted to Seras, and the grin sobered. He stared at her, a thoughtful look on his face. She looked quite uncomfortable, muttering, "Stop it."

He bowed the slightest bit, a small smile on his face as he said "Guten tag."

She leaned backward in surprise, looking a little dumbstruck again. I could see the small irritation on her face as she bowed in reluctancy. "Guten tag.." She muttered.

The boy chuckled, and I noticed how very catlike his eyes were. He again started talking, "To the gathered representatives of the Vatican and Great Britain, my commanding officer, the glorious Major, has a message for all of you. Please attend carefully."

He clicked on a remote, pointing towards the little box he brought. Nothing happened. The boy's eyebrows furrowed as he clicked again, more irritation with every click.

I had to stifle a laugh.

Sound was coming from the box but no picture. "Warrant Officer Schrodinger, what is the meaning of this? The picture is not working!"

Finally, the picture started to buzz onto the screen, and a man with a white suit and black tie sat, the lower half of his face the only thing showing. "Ah, it is working now. That's good." I could hear screaming in the background. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end.

"Major, looks like you've really got your hands full!" The boy said with a smirk as the screen switched to a mess of body parts. The Major chuckled, replying, "No, things are going well. It feels as though a weight has been finally lifted from my shoulders. I'm feeling great, in fact."

"Hello Major." I glanced quickly towards Dracula, a smile on his face as he watched the screen.

"Alucard! So glad to see you again!" The voice replied, a smile on his lips as well. "It's been really far too long!"

Alucard laughed, moving from his dark spot in the room towards the table. The screen moved to a full shot of the Major, a short man with a creepy smile. Integra asked with her serious expression, "What is it that you want?"

The Major made a small 'hmph' as his grin got wider than what seemed possible. "Oh finally! Face to face with the fraulein herself! Sir Integra Hellsing, it is a pleasure to meet you!" I felt like my skin was crawling as I stared at the pudgy man. He made every instinct I had bristle.

"What is the purpose of this? What are you trying to accomplish?" Integra asked, icy eyes narrowing. "Answer me!"

"The purpose... What a silly question, beautiful fraulein. The purpose..." He laughed, demented and amused. He continued, "To put it into the simplest possible terms, fraulein, our purpose is the total opposite of purpose."

"You should be aware, fraulein, that there are some people in this world, certain irredeemable louts, whom the means do not require an end." Whimpering could be heard in the background, and a large group of the FREAKs stood, crowding what I assumed was the whimpering. A tall blonde man a white coat stood in the background as well, a camera in his hands. He wore glasses that hid his eyes as light glinted on them, a smirk donning his face.

There was another man as well, even taller and in a large olive green greatcoat, obscuring most of his face. He had a matching hat that hid the upper part of his face, so all that was really visible was a straight nose and silverish hair.

I looked past him and saw a woman with a butch blonde haircut. She held an extremely large scythe. Tattoos covered half of her overly muscular body. Before I could really process the group, the image flickered back towards the Major. "I speak of course of myself."

He snapped, and the muffled screams grew louder and I could hear the growling of the FREAKs. The white-coated man seemed to say something as the imaged switched to his camera, showing a man being torn to shreds.

The messenger spoke up again, arms behind his head, "Oh wow. I didn't think your decision would be that harsh, sir!" I couldn't help but feel disturbed by the young boy's calm expression as a man was eaten alive.

"You're insane. All of you." The Iscariot representative and leader, Enrico Maxwell, said as he watched the bloodbath.

The Major asked in mock surprise "Did I just hear someone from Iscariot questioning _my _sanity?" The small man paused. "Then let me ask you, if your _God_, would allow my manhunters to flourish across the globe..." His smirk grew wider as he continued "Then wouldn't it seem to you that any God like that would be just as mad as _I_?"

Maxwell's eyes widened and I could see his teeth clenched together. Major kept talking, "We are the finest of the Third Reich. Do you have any idea how many people we've killed? I would say, what foolishness. You didn't have any objections fifty years ago. But nevermind that. Try to stop that, you self-proclaimed _normal_ people. But the Iscariot is not my true enemy. My true enemy is Great Britain. The Hellsing Organization. Or well, it's that man laughing in the corner back there."

Everyone was silent, and I shifted my gaze to the chuckling Alucard. It grew louder, until it was a full-blown laugh. His laughter died down, and he grinned as he answered, "A declaration of war. Excellent! I can't wait to destroy you again!" The emblem on the back of his hand glowed red as he clenched it into a fist.

"No matter what you do, we will never give up. We will reverse the paticular situation as many times as we have to."

"Alucard, Seras. Kill him."

With ungodly speed, the barrel of the Casull was being shoved into the young boy's, who's name was Schrodinger if I heard correctly, mouth. Before any sort of refusual could be said, Alucard pulled the trigger and the boy's head splatter onto the floor, his body twitching ever so slightly.

The Major sighed, saying, "Fine, shoot the messenger if this is what you've came to. See you soon, my beautiful fraulein. I can't wait to see you across the battlefield."

The box shattered before anymore could be said, and I looked over at Sera's Harkonnen, steam still rolling from the barrel.

I looked towards the floor, where the messegner's body had once lay. It seemed to have disappeared with no trace it had ever been there. The representatives gasped and Seras just watched the spot in shock. Everyone seemed completely confused.

"Alucard... Sir Hellsing." We all glanced towards the Queen, who'd spoke up finally. Integra stood, facing the elder woman.

"Destroy them. You have your orders."

* * *

**I think I'm going to end it here, the chapter was getting considerably long.**

**Don't worry. This is a remastered version on my original story, so it won't take long until I update. **

**Please review, it would be much appreciated, and there is no bad feedback if it's serious, real criticism.**

**Anyways, see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

**Updating here. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Blood.

It was all I could smell. It's scent hung in the air like a toxic gas, choking at my throat. I heaved in an attempt to find fresh air, but none reached me. I glanced over at Seras, who clutched onto Pip, sobbing. I sighed.

"He's fine Seras. You don't need to choke him." She loosened her grip on the French, looking over her shoulder at me. "He's bleeding!" She said, and I could almost see the hint of tears in her big blue eyes.

A chuckle that sounded more like a cough sounded as the man said while gritting his teeth, "She's right, mignonette. I've suffered worse." He hacked a little, blood sputtering up. The young girl only grew more distressed.

"He needs medical attention!" She looked at me with hopeless eyes. I sighed again. "You're not an idiot, don't act like it. Fix him up."

"B-but-"

"I'll go help in London. Once he's taken care of, I expect to see you down there as well." I said with finality, glancing at the few surviving Geese. Pip smirked, commenting, "Are you always so harsh?"

I looked down at him, an eyebrow cocked. "Says the man to the woman who just helped save his sorry ass." He shrugged and chuckled again. My lip twitched in a half smile. "I'm going." Seras just smiled, nodding her head in thanks. I turned and fled into the cool air, moving with haste towards the huge cloud of smoke in the distance.

* * *

Integra moved quickly, hurrying through the corridors of the zeppelin. "Where in the hell is he..." She muttered mostly to herself as I followed behind her. I stopped, saying quietly, "Sir."

She stopped and peered forward, seeing the figure standing in front of us. For a moment, neither party moved. Very slowly, the man pointed towards a sign on the wall.

Integra moved slightly closer, reading it. She looked back at the man, and nodded. I still stood, facing him. He was extremely tall. I estimated him around the same height as Alucard. He still wore his large M42 greatcoat and M43 hat. For the first time, I saw his eyes. They were a maroon-red color. He did not project any emotion from them.

"Katya."

I tore my eyes from him and looked at Integra, who'd already moved past him. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she said, "Don't die. That's an order."

I tilted my head in acknowledgement as she spun on her heel and moved quickly away from us.

I felt the hair on my neck stand on end as I looked back at the statue of a man. His face was oddly blank. I slowly lifted my foot from the floor, and crossed my feet as I stepped diagonally towards him.

He mirrored the image backwards, and we slowly circled. I wished that his mask would break so I could read him better, but he was stoic. I stopped.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five._

I launched forward towards him, and just as I was within distance of dealing damage, he dodged away. I moved away from him as he countered, his leg shooting out towards me. He continued to attack, and I ducked and dodged away, frustration boiling in me.

_He's not leaving one opening!_

I dodged away, and moved swiftly to his other side, sweeping at his legs. He moved away, and leapt towards me as I did him. My right fist and his left connected, both limbs shattering. And just as suddenly, they had regenerated back as we continued to take offensive positions. Every move I'd made he'd countered.

I spun my leg around, kicking high towards him. He grabbed my leg in mid-kick, spinning me onto my back. I rolled left as his boot came down where my head had been. My hands snatched at his leg, but it suddenly disappeared. I jumped up and looked back at him, baring my teeth. _Damn._ I swung for him, but suddenly found myself caught in his coat. I felt his hand on my neck and with instinct I turned to mist, slipping from the coat. I reformed seconds later. He stared at me, his hand still clenching his coat.

He blinked twice, before dropping it. He stood now in only his baggy pants, his hat lost somewhere among the crates. He launched towards me, and I dove behind a large group of crates, looking at him in disbelief.

The man was no longer a man.

* * *

The fraulein now sat crouching behind crates, eyes wide. He stared at her, slowly moving towards her. She made no attempt to move. He sighed. Earlier, he thought he'd finally found his match. Someone who could rid him of his life. He growled, disappointment turning to anger.

Her wide amber eyes narrowed as she rocketed over the crates, regaining her will to fight. She stood in the middle of the room, watching him. She did not hold a fighting stance.

She just watched him. He'd almost say she looked amazed instead of fearful. He snarled, bounding toward her. But then it wasn't her.

He skidded to a halt when what had been a lithe girl became a large, dark-furred wolf. Gold eyes glinted as they searched his, and much like the beginning of the battle, no move was dare made. His brain felt muddled as he stared at the smaller wolf.

_This... This can't be._

She bared her teeth, eyes flashing in challenge. He snarled, swiftly launching forward. She dodged, but not quickly enough as his teeth sank into her shoulder. She yelped and caught him across the chest with her claws as she moved away. She limped slightly as she circled. Darting forward, she jumped towards him, closing her jaw on his hind leg. He felt the crunch of bones as she tore down on it, a snarl of pain escaping his throat as she moved away before he could bite down on her.

He bared his teeth at her, snapping his jaws in threat. She just growled back, the deep sound rumbling from her chest. His eyes glanced at her shoulder, watching it very slowly stop bleeding. She rushed forward, and he darted towards her as well. He was about to connect when she turned to mist, sliding under him and returning in half-form. He was halfway turned toward her as she shoved the small object through his shoulders and deep into his chest. He cried out in pain as she dodge back a little, watching him. Her eyes showed remorse. He could feel the posion traveling in his blood. He shifted back to his human form, collapsing to the floor.

_Silver._

He struggled to push himself onto his hands and knees, coughing up blood. He looked back towards the woman. She clutched her ripped shoulder tightly, staring at him. She let out a small sound of regret before tearing her eyes from him and rushing away.

He slowly moved himself towards the wall, laying back against it, clutching his scratched chest, which was healing tortuously slow. It'd been so long since he'd fought another wolf, he'd forgotten how long it took for a wound from another wolf to heal. A smile broke onto his face as he coughed again, more blood splattering. He waited for the flames to take him, to be set free. But as the painful seconds ticked on, dread settled in his chest somewhere near the silver crown.

He would not be granted death.

He grinded his teeth together in pain as his ripped at his chest, searching in agony for the poisonous piece. His body wanted to mend around the injury as he ripped at the silver, slowly digging it from his chest. Pulling his arm from his chest, he opened his hand, staring at the small, bloodied silver. His lips twitched as he looked at the shattered piece of his FREAK chip next to it. He growled, low and dark.

The fraulein denied him his death. He was forced to roam the planet again, with no purpose and no place in it. His mind thought back to the look on her face. She knew she'd missed. His anger soon turned to confusion.

_Why hadn't she finished him?_

* * *

I sighed in relief as I found Integra, standing with Seras. Both were covered in blood, along with the room. I was breathing heavily, rubbing my shoulder.

"Are you okay?!" Seras asked, concern bubbling from her as her eyes landed on my shoulder. I stared at her, unable to find my voice. A huge weight rested over me as I thought back on the Captain.

_One of your own kind and you couldn't even be courteous enough to finish him._ I looked down at the floor, replying "I'm fine." I couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving him to die like that.

"No, that wound should've healed by now. What aren't you telling us?" Integra spoke up, surprising me. I stared as her icy eyes dug for an answer.

"He... He was one."

"One what?" Seras asked in confusion. I looked down at my boots for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking back at them.

"He was a wolf."

Seras looked shocked beyond belief, but Integra just cocked a brow. "And what did you do?" She asked, her cigar still dangling in her mouth.

I answered while gritting my teeth, "I shoved silver in his chest."

She tilted her head, and pulled the cigar from her lips, looking thoughtful. Seras just looked away, scuffing her boot on the metal floor. I did not break eye contact with Integra as she watched me.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way."

I blinked at her apology, unsure if I'd heard correctly. She did not show sympathy, but she did understand what it meant to me.

"Don't apologize sir. My loyalty lies with you." I said quietly, looking away. My stomach felt sick as my mind flashed with his bloodied body, hacking and struggling.

"Let's go home. We are finished here." Integra's calculating and cold voice cut through the tension as she turned and strode away. Seras looked at me. "Sorry." She muttered before following Integra. I looked over my shoulder once before sighing and walking slowly after them.

* * *

"Katya!"

I looked up from training, noticing Integra making her way quickly towards me. "Yes sir?" I replied, watching her. "Follow." She barked out, and I immediately fell into line next to her, curious.

We made our way towards her office, but before entering, she halted me with, "Please explain something to me." Her eyes were icy, penetrating as she looked at me.

"Yes?" I asked, slightly offput by the almost interrogating tone. She did not continue with a question. My brows furrowed in confusion as she shoved the doors of the office open.

"Care to tell me what the hell the meaning of this is?!"

I blinked, and peered into the office.

The figure in the office turned, and maroon eyes locked onto me. They narrowed.

_Fuck._

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Sorta. Not really. Oh well.**

**Anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Feel free to PM also!**

**See you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the big waiting time. Kinda been busy.**

* * *

"Well? I'm waiting for the explanation."

His eyes shifted to over my shoulder before focusing back onto me. I wanted to break eye contact, but that would mean I am accepting him as a superior. So against my discomfort, I did not remove my eyes as I spoke. The red-violet irises swirled like wine in a crystal glass, disrupted by the soft breathing coming from him. My throat felt oddly dry.

"I... Sir, I..."

"You were what?" Her voice dug in-between my shoulder blades, and a pang of guilt buried itself there like a bullet.

I spoke again, "I... Couldn't do it." The wine danced in the glass, almost as if it was intrigued by my answer.

"What?"

"...I couldn't kill him." I dropped my gaze to the floor as Integra stepped forward, moving into my line of sight. I kept my eyes cast towards her fingertips, focusing on the immaculately clean gloves.

Her voice cut through the air like glass, "And what am I supposed to do with a dog that does not obey simple commands?"

Part of me was tempted to challenge her with the fact she never told me to specifically kill him, but to just return to her alive, but I pulled my lips thin, allowing my eyes to slowly drift towards the polished combat boots of the man standing near her desk.

"I am sorry sir." I said, eyes tracing the laces through the loops. I continued, "This is my fault. I accept and await my punishment for such disobedience, sir."

Integra's footsteps were sharp as she moved closer, my head tilting lower and lower until all I could see were my own boots. "What sort of punishment could I inflict... Perhaps, making you put him down right here, and proceeding to clean the room?" The familiar sheen of metal entered my vision as I looked down at her handgun.

I did not dare breathe, much less move.

"Take the gun." Her command was clear, and my hand moved towards it slowly, as if approaching a dangerous animal. My fingers brushed against the cold, metal barrel, gripping around it. I tossed it up and snatched it by the grip, aiming quickly; sights placed right between the maroon pair of eyes. He made no move. His body did not even show any thought had crossed his mind to move.

_Did he really... Want to die.. So badly?_

My heart felt like lead in my chest as I took a deep breath. My arm was steady, but my mind was anything but. Integra stood next to me, a face of disinterest as she puffed at her cigar. My thumb slowly pulled the hammer back, my ears listening intently to the click if only to find something other than the soldier to focus on.

My index finger slowly stroked the trigger as I tried to find the part of me that could pull it.

"Shoot."

I stared deeply into the wardog's eyes now, noting how utterly calm he seemed. Like he expected this. I wondered if his life was really that devoid that he felt no reason to move on.

_I guess I shouldn't be one to talk..._

Before Hellsing, I really had nothing. No home. No family. I was alone for years on end, hiding from everything. If not for the incident with the vampire in Northern England thirty years ago, I wouldn't have even ended up here.

_But... I wish you peace after all the war you've seen._

I pulled.

_Click._

His eyes opened a bit wider, his jaw muscle tightening for a fraction of a second. Dumbfounded, I popped the cylinder. I found myself peering deep into the empty chambers, looking for answers. I turned to Integra, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as her lips twitched into a smirk.

"Sir?.."

She grabbed the handgun from me, saying, "I had no intention of punishing you in such a way. This was more of a test to your loyalty."

The smoke danced off her cigar as her eyes rested on him. Turning her body, she spoke up. "Millenium dog, why did you come?"

His eyes seemed to narrow slightly at her name for him, but he made no move to answer. His eyes moved back towards me for a moment before resting on her.

Integra's eyebrow raised a fraction. "You came for her? For what reason..?"

His hand reached into his pocket, and I bristled in caution. He seemed to notice, but fished something out, holding it in-between his fingers. My eyes widened and I adverted my gaze. Never have I felt so much guilt. Images of his fingers digging into his own chest flashed through my mind, and I gulped.

"What is that? A silver crown?" Integra stepped slightly closer, eyes squinting. I looked back at him. He was staring at me, eyes sharp as he gave a curt nod. I spoke up, voice quiet, "I... Buried it deep into his chest and left him to die..."

Integra looked back at me, a small amount of astonishment on her face. But moments after, she was focused back on him. "You... Want revenge?"

His head shook.

"You want... Closure." She stated, and he turned towards me. Slowly, he moved closer, making even strides my way. He stopped two and half feet from me, holding out the silver. I slowly held my hand out, and he dropped it into my palm. I looked down at the small silver piece, now spotted with black stains from blood.

I closed my hand around it, eyes drifting up his coat, tracing the lines of his jaw to his sharp cheeks and wine-red eyes. I stood still, just... Looking. Finally, my lips moved unintentionally.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" My voice sounded small and far away.

His eyes searched mine, reading them as if they were printed words on a page. I felt trapped in his gaze, unable to look away. I don't know how long we stood there before Integra interjected, "It's not what _I_ want though."

He ripped his eyes from mine, turning to look over his shoulder at Integra. I looked over too, wondering if I wanted to thank her for her somewhat rescue of me.

"Sir?"

She strode over to her desk, sitting down calmly. We both moved to face her. My eyes shot to the wolf next to me, who was intently watching Integra was an almost curious glint to his eye. I looked back to her.

"You mentioned punishment earlier, yes?" She said casually, shuffling papers on her desk as she picked up her pen and set her cigar down in the ashtray. "Yessir." I replied, feeling very anxious.

"Then, he is your punishment."

_What?_

"Uh, sir, I don't think I understand-" I started to speak, but she silenced me with the raise of her hand, her fingers twirling the pen between them to dismiss my argument. "Dog, approach."

I looked over at him as he stepped forward. She looked him up and down critically. "Do you owe any loyalty to Millenium or its ideology?"

His jaw muscles tightened again as he shook his head, and I could almost feel anger surrounding his thoughts on the group he once worked for.

"Hm. How do I know that you won't cause trouble?" She asked, elbows leaning on her desk as she sharply stared at him.

He looked towards my hand, still tightly clenching the silver. He looked back to her. Her face seemed to relax slightly, content with his answer. She glanced at me.

"Can I trust that you will see it through should the need arise?"

He looked over his shoulder at me, and I sucked in quickly. "Of course, sir." He kept his gaze locked onto mine for a few more moments before blinking slowly and returning his attention to Integra.

"Good. Because as I said, he is your punishment. You are in charge of anything dealing with him. As a superior and as a warden." She paused as she looked at him. "You are, as of right now, a Hellsing soldier with special restrictions. Any misdemeanors or neglection of rules and restrictions will result in punishment, varying in severity depending on the severity of your break in the rules. Your superior will be in charge of inflicting punishment. Understood?"

He nodded abruptly. She smirked. "Then, I welcome you to the Hellsing Organization. I shall have tags for you prepared within the week. You will be under constant surveillance by your warden for the first three months, depending on behavior. Welcome to Hellsing, dog."

She looked over to me, and I bowed, saluting. "Follow me." I ordered, walking out of the room. I listened to his even footsteps as I led him down the hall and towards the living quarters.

_God give me strength._

I sighed softly, turning to look at him over my shoulder. He stared back at me, face passive. Spinning around to face him, I clenched a little tighter to the silver in my hand as I approached a door. "This is my room. You will have to stay here until you are issued your own room." I pointed to the door across from mine. "That is Seras' room." He just continued to stare directly at me, not even acknowledging I was talking. I pulled my lips into a thin smile. "The doors we passed on our way are staff and other soldiers. The door at the end of the hallway is Alucard's."

His eyes flashed briefly, and shot upwards. I could see his jaw muscles working again. He was intently staring down the door, as if waiting for the Count to waltz his way down the hall. I sighed.

"If you're looking to pick a fight, don't worry... He's not returned yet..." I looked over my shoulder at it. A feeling of emptiness crossed through me before I looked back at the wolf. His narrowed eyes moved back towards me. For a few seconds to long to be comfortable, we just stared at each other. He broke the contact, turning and entering my room. I sighed deeply. My heart was oddly loud to my head. I ignored it as I followed him in.

Shutting the door behind me, I kicked my boots off. He looked down at the before back up at me with what could almost be a questioning glance.

"What?"

He looked away, examining the room. I peered around it. It seemed very unused. A small sofa, a bureau and closet, a desk and couple chairs, a queen-sized bed, and a door leading to the bathroom. Since my room was also in the lower floors of the mansion, I did not have windows. The room was adequately lit though.

I looked over at him, and his eyes seemed to be frozen over the bed. I blinked, looking over. _Is he...Worried about sleeping arrangements?_

I felt warm in the face as the thought of sleeping in the same bed as him came to mind. I made sure to keep my mind locked from any possible prying others. My eyes drifted over to him again, and I tentatively tested a breach in his mind, but he had it shut like a trap. I looked at his dirt and blood-stained coat.

"Do you need a shower? I can get your uniform to the washroom and find something for you to wear."

He looked over at me, not answering. I peered at the matted silver hair peeking out from under his hat. I sighed. "Follow me."

I walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. "So, you need to pull the handle, and then turn left for hot, right for cold. If you like hot showers, try to keep them under an hour and a half long. The pipes don't bring hot water down here as well as the upstairs."

I turned on the shower, and looked back at him.

"Towels are behind you." He didn't respond, like usual. I watched his hands slowly unbutton his coat. "HEY, wait until I leave! Jesus..." I felt my face get warm again, and I pushed past and shut the door quickly.

I sighed, leaning back on the door. "What am I supposed to do..." I muttered, rubbing my face tiredly. It wasn't late evening but it was pretty close to sunset. I pushed off the door, picking up the phone for staff.

"Hel..lo?"

"Hey, Seras, can you do something for me?"

The draculina yawned. "Katya, is that you? Sorry, I was napping... What do you need?"

I paused, looking over at the door, listening to the shower running. "Do you still have those pajama pants you meant to give to Alucard?"

"Huh?.. Yeah..." She sounded dejected. She bought Alucard a pair of pajamas, but he refused to wear such 'idiotic' clothing. They were simple red pajamas, but then again, Alucard doesn't seem the type to wear pajamas.

"Can I have them?"

"Why would you want them? They're so long in the legs." She said with obvious confusion.

"Uh... Well... I'll explain when you get here. Just bring them over."

"Why don't you walk your lazy butt over and come get them?"

I sighed, answering, "I'm sort of busy, please just do this for me."

"Wait-"

I hung up, hoping she'd come over quickly. I plopped down on the sofa, listening intently to the shower. I could tell when he moved, because the sound of the water hitting the bathtub changed. An image of him standing in the shower came to mind. His darkly tanned skin glistening, hair flattened. His strong, masculine face and intense eyes looking at me indifferently.

_He's kind of... Handsome._

I blushed a deep red, shaking the picture from my head as I heard a knock at the door. I jumped up and walked to the door, opening it to Seras with the red pajama bottoms. I grabbed them, unfolding them and holding them out in an attempt to size them to my guest from memory.

"Hey, mind telling me why exactly you wanted those?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

I looked over at her, replying, "Oh, well, there was this incident today and-"

Suddenly, the sound of the bathroom door opening interrupted.

_Oh, no._

It felt like I was turning in slow motion as Seras leaned in, peering towards the door. The door shut quietly behind the soldier, who was now looking at us standing in the doorway. A towel hung precariously low around his waist. I looked up from the towel, following the defined lines of muscles up his chest to his face. His hands were frozen on his head, where they had been drying his hair with another black towel.

For a few seconds, no one dared to breathe. Utter silence as we stared at him and he at us.

"Kyaaahhh!" She shouted, pointing at him. Her face was red with embarrassment as she looked at me with her jaw dropped.

"Uh, uh-uhm..." I stuttered, rubbing the back of my head awkwardly as I glanced at him. He just awkwardly stood there indifferently. I sent a small look at him before finally answering, "He's uh... The one from the incident... He's part of Hellsing now! And... I'm in charge of him."

Seras' lips moved, but she made no sound, her arm still pointing at him. She seemed to notice, and quickly dropped her arm. She looked at her feet, face red.

"Keep the pajamas." She muttered softly, turning and quickly leaving the room, shutting the door loudly behind her. I sighed deeply, looking back over at him. After standing there staring for a few seconds too long again, I shouted, "What are you doing parading around in nothing but a towel?! Have you no common sense?!"

I stomped over, shoving the bottoms into his chest and pushing him back into the bathroom. "Change!" I said loudly.

The corner of his mouth twitched slightly, and for a moment, I thought I'd imagined it. I blinked, but before I could really make sense of it, he handed me his coat, pants, and hat, proceeding to shut the door on me.

I stared at the wooden door for a few seconds absentmindedly.

_Did he... Smirk?_

I looked down at his dirty clothing, and sighed.

_What am I gonna do..._

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**Again, I'm sorry I took so long. **

**Hope for the next chapter to be edited quickly!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Told you to expect an update quickly!**

**Anyways, hopefully you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

He looked at the pajamas in the mirror. The dark red pants fit well, loose but not baggy. Turning, he opened the door. The woman did not appear to be in the room.

_Where did she go?_

He distinctly remembers her superior, Sir Integra, saying he had to be under constant surveillance. He stepped towards the door to the hallway, pressing an ear to it. There was no sound coming from out in the hall. He pulled away, looking back around the room. Dropping down onto the sofa, he pulled his tags from off of his neck, reading them.

A sigh escaped him, watching the metal glint as light reflected off it. His name was carved into the metal, along with rank. The tags spun back and forth, almost mockingly. His grip tightened around it.

Footsteps approaching caused him to tuck the tags underneath the sofa, looking up at the door. It turned slowly, and the fraulein walked in, a deep breath escaping her as her eyes scanned the room quickly, landing on him. They were amber brown, like cognac, glimmering. Her dark eyelashes framed them, batting as she blinked.

He noticed something in her hand. It was a pack of frozen vegetables. She seemed to notice his glance, and answered his unasked question, "Oh, I'm a little sore and stuff." Her eyes moved from him towards the bed.

"You can sleep on the bed. The sofa seems a little too small for you anyways." She didn't look at him as she walked to her closet, fishing out a tank top and some sweats. Her eyes drifted over to him for a second, as if to check up on him before turning away, muttering, "I'm taking a shower." His eyes followed her path to the bathroom until she was out of sight.

He listened to the shower, searching the ceiling for answers. It didn't make sense. She should have killed him. And Integra should have ordered his death on the spot. She had no use of a former enemy. And it wasn't like she was holding him as a prisoner for interrogation.

At least, not in the normal sense of it.

The door to the bathroom interrupted his thoughts, and the girl walked out, looking up at him from her uniform folded neatly in her hands. She placed them in the closet, turning back around to face him. She had the vegetables tied with some sort of wrap to her left shoulder. He stared intently at it.

"What?" She asked in an almost defensive tone, turning so the wrapped shoulder was farther from him. His eyes narrowed, and he felt himself standing up. Taking slow steps, he moved towards her. She seemed to bristle like earlier, turning the shoulder away more. She had backed up against the wall, eyes sharply watching his approach. He was close enough, he could feel her breath on his exposed chest. Looking down at her, his arm reached out slowly towards the shoulder.

She let out a warning growl, and he paused for a second. He stared down at her, and the growl quieted. He grabbed her shoulder, turning her so he could get a good look. She snarled and jerked from his grip, letting out a yelp as she did.

Moving away, she dodged towards the bed, trying to hide the injured shoulder. He noticed a dark liquid staining the pale wrapping. It didn't take long for him to piece together that she'd reopened the wounds from their battle not long ago. He was slightly surprised that she'd not rested and let the wound heal completely before going back to training, stressing the newly healing skin. His leg was still sore, but he had let it heal before trying to use it.

_Stupid fraulein._

* * *

I clenched my teeth as I stared at the nameless wolf, who was staring at my shoulder with... _Exasperation?_ I had trouble reading what was going on with him, especially since his mind was shut like a steel trap. His eyes shot up to mine, locking me into place. I couldn't really explain, but his eyes had a way of freezing me into place while making my skin feel like it was burning up.

I wasn't sure if I liked that feeling or not.

_'Let me see your shoulder.'_

I flinched, surprised at the sudden, rough voice intruding my thoughts. It was gravelly and deep, and sounded very unused, but... It wasn't displeasing to the ear. I made sure to guard that thought as stared at him. He'd not moved an inch.

_'No.' _I answered defiantly, moving a little farther away from him.

_I shouldn't turn my back to him. Who really knows what's going on in his head?_

His jaw clenched, and I noted that it seemed to be the only tell of emotion on his face so far. I could feel his displeasure at my refusal.

_'I wasn't asking. Turn around.'_

I narrowed my eyes at him, frowning. _'And who are you to order me around?'_

He stepped forward suddenly, catching me off-guard as he grabbed my wrists, forcing me onto my bed face down. I immediately tried to kick myself up, but his weight was pinning me down, one knee between my legs to help support some of the weight, but still applying enough that I wasn't going to move.

My blood was rushing in my ears, face burning. _Why?_ I realized I should be trying to escape, to get him off and reestablish who is in charge, but a part of me held me to my place. He adjusted my wrists to one hand, just above my head. I remembered I should be getting away, and I tried to wiggle.

_'Don't move.'_

His voice was accompanied with him pulling my hands higher up the bed, deepening the wounds on my shoulder. I gritted my teeth in pain so not to cry out. I stopped struggling. He slowly moved my hands down a bit to relieve the pain as he brought his head down, his breath hot against the nape of my neck.

_W-what's he doing?_

I felt my heartrate pick up, and his other hand pulled at my tanktop, ripping it. I wanted to protest, to cry out and fight, but before I could even open my mouth, his grip on my hands tightened in warning.

My mind drifted to the thought of how big his hands must be to hold both my wrists like that, but I shook the thought away as I felt his other hand tentatively undo the wrapping. It seemed odd, how easily and smoothly he removed it... It was almost like he was being careful not to put any extra pain on the wound. I tried to crane my neck up towards him, to see what exactly he was doing, but I couldn't see through my hair anyways, much less turn my head far enough to see him.

_His skin is hot..._ It felt like I was lying against a heater. It was kind of pleasant, compared to the cool sheets on the bed and cold, stone room. I blushed. _I really shouldn't be thinking about weird stuff like that in my position..._

I felt his hand move the iced vegetables to the side. I could feel his hot breath on the open tears in my shoulder. For a few moments, I just sat there in anticipation, waiting for whatever came next nervously.

_Is he just... Looking at it? What's he do-_

I shivered in surprise as something warm and wet softly carrassed the wound, causing a soft whimper to escape my lips unintentionally. A deep feeling of embarrassment burned in my chest as my face grew extremely hot. He seemed to not notice my reaction, or chose to ignore it as he licked slowly into the open, deep marks. It took all my willpower to not make another noise, but I couldn't control the flinching and shivering as he lapped at each cut, inflicting both a small amount of pain and... Relief? That didn't seem like the right word, but I couldn't focus on trying to decipher what it was I was feeling.

All I could focus on was the feeling of his tongue against my skin. He didn't stop licking, no matter how much I twitched around under him. My breath was ragged, and although I attempted to breathe deeply and calm myself, each try was interrupted by a hitch in my throat when he ran his tongue across my wounds.

"W-Wh...Why are yo-ah..." I was stuttering like a broken record, his mouth silencing me as he continued to focus on my shoulder. I had to bite my cheeks to supress a moan. _This feels... Good... God, what are you trying to do to me?_

_'Quiet.'_

His voice seemed completely unfazed, and I blushed as I realized I'd not kept my thoughts guarded. I tried to distract myself with something in the room, anything, to keep my mind from wandering again, but suddenly, he withdrew, his grip on me slackening as he pushed up off the bed.

Letting go, he moved away. I blinked and spun over quickly, looking at him as I sat up. My mouth was open partially, trying to find words. My skin felt hot where he had touched it, as if burning into it like a branding iron. "Hey, what was- Why were you-"

_'You could just say thank you.'_

I glared, asking loudly, "Why would I thank you for..." I drifted off. Rolling my shoulders, I blinked in surprise. My injury didn't hurt anymore. My brows knitted together. "Did... What did you do?" I felt the fluster melt away into confusion as I moved my shoulder around.

_'Naive pup.' _His eyes narrowed slightly, as if displeased with my lack of understanding. He didn't say anything more, just proceeded to turn and walk to the sofa, lying down with his feet propped onto the arm rest.

I huffed, feeling my face get warm again, looking down. My tanktop strap was ripped, now hanging precariously low. My eyes shot up at him again, feeling another pang of embarrassment that I'd not covered myself while talking to him just seconds ago. I clutched the tanktop, holding it up as I went to my closet, digging out a tee shirt.

_Ripped up my tank... Could have just asked me to slip my arm out... Actually.. I probably wouldn't have done it if he'd asked..._

I sighed, slightly upset he tore through my clothing, but...

_He did do it to help me..._

I glanced over my shoulder at him, where he sat with his eyes closed. His eyes opened, shooting a look towards me as if he knew I was watching. I turned away, entering the bathroom to change.

* * *

He stared at the bathroom door, where she'd disappeared to. The image of her lying underneath him minutes before came to mind. The soft, fair skin. The jagged bite marks imbedded in her shoulder turning a soft pink before fading. The heat coming off her, the rapid beating of her heart. The smell of lilacs and mountain streams in wooded areas. Her long brown hair tickling his nose. The sounds she made and way she shivered.

His spine tingled at the memory of how that felt. Having her lying under him.

He blinked, shoving the memory from his thoughts quickly. Another thought of her, sweating and breathing heavily as she fought him came to mind. Her eyes shining and skin caked with dirt and blood. Her body dodging with lithe, swift movements.

She stepped out of the bathroom, plopping down on her bed. He glanced over at her. She seemed to feel his gaze and propped herself up, looking at him. Her soft brown eyes just watched in interest, her face oddly expressive despite her silence. Something was on her mind, but she wasn't really saying anything.

Finally, she sat up a little more, lips twitching before she spoke. "I'm Katya."

He blinked. She just waited for some sort of response. He didn't answer. She just sighed, explaining her sudden introduction of herself, "Well, I don't think I ever properly gave you my name..." She fiddled with the sheets on her bed, as if nervous with the conversation she'd tried to strike up.

His hand slowly pulled his tags out from under the sofa, bring them up to look at them again. She was now eying him again, curious to what was in his hand. He paid her prying eyes no mind though as he stared at the tags. Putting them around his neck, he shot one more look towards her before turning onto his shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Hey... I can't let you sleep on the sofa like that. It looks really uncomfortable for someone as tall as you." She interrupted, and he sighed. He didn't want to give in and make a girl sleep on the sofa, but he knew that no matter what position he laid in on this couch, he was going to be sore and kinks in his muscles tomorrow. It was an uncomfortable sofa to lie on when you were two feet too long to lay on it.

Turning over, he looked at her again. She'd hopped off the bed, saying, "You should take the bed. I can crash on the sofa." He stood up, walking towards her. He stopped in front of her.

_'I can't let you sleep on the sofa.'_

She shook her head, responding, "I really don't mind. The sofa is comfy to me anyways."

He looked down at her, and realizing she would not give in, he sighed and laid down on the bed as she walked past him, dropping onto the couch.

"Goodnight... Uh... What's your name?"

She watched him, waiting for an answer. He just gave a 'hmph' and turned his back to her.

_'Goodnight.'_

* * *

I sighed, looking at the back of the still nameless wolf. I'd asked for it, but no answer came from him. _How am I supposed to talk to someone who won't even give me their name?_

A sudden idea hit me. He was holding something earlier. I recognized the shape of dogtags. _His name has to be on them._ I feigned sleep, listening closely to his breathing. His breath was slow, deep. But I couldn't tell if he was breathing deeply because he was asleep or if he just breathed deeper than most.

Moving tortuously slow, I stood up, bare feet moving silently across the stone floor. I leaned over his shoulders, trying to get a view of the tags hanging around his neck. I teetered on my toes, so I rolled back on my heels, letting out a soft sigh.

_I have to approach from the other side of the bed._

Sliding around the edge of the bed, holding my breath at every little movement he made. Slowly, I put weight on my knees, climbing onto the edge of the bed. I squinted, trying to get a look at the tags from there.

_Ugh... I can't see them. Maybe they're facing him?_

I crawled slowly on my hands towards him, eyes trained on his face in worry. _I would not want to have to explain this._ He inhaled deeply, and I paused, frozen to my spot. His jaw slackened a fraction, and he exhaled deeply. I almost sighed in relief. Cautiously, my hand moved toward his neck, my fingers just centimeters from the metal tags. I almost jumped back from the heat of the metal.

_It's just warm because it's against his skin._

I released a small breath, attempting to calm my quickening heartbeat. I brushed it again, using my nails to slowly pull it from his body without touching my skin to his. Turning it, I leaned forward more, looking at it.

Before I could read it, arms snaked out and grabbed me, pulling me down onto the bed. I held my breath, listening. His heart was still the speed it was earlier. His breathing hadn't become any more shallow either.

_Is he... Still asleep?_

The arm around my waist moved farther around my side, thumb pressing softly into my rib cage as he squeezed lightly, pulling my body over. I covered my mouth with my hand to hold back a squeak.

His thumb stroked over my rib bones slowly, pressing here and there. His heart rate hadn't changed still. I took a small breath in and released it, shoulders slumping a little. _He's still asleep... _My eyes moved over to his tags.

_I can read them!_

I peered into the dark, reading the name carved into it.

Hans Gunsche. Hauptsturmfuher. 

_Hans..._ I decided as I looked up at his face that it was a good name.

I wiggled slightly in his grip, trying to worm my way out of his arms. I made a small gasp as his grip on my waist tightened, pulling me tightly against him. I inhaled sharply as he buried his face in my neck, taking a deep breath. He sighed into my hair, his hot breath on the nape of my neck again.

_'Curiosity killed the cat.'_

I gasped, tilting my head up to see his eyes, deep pools of red wine in the dark, gleaming down at me, face indifferent.

_'Were you awake the whole time?!'_

_'I woke up when you approached the bed.'_

I looked down, trying to hide my warming face. His arm released me and I scooted away, peering up at him. He just had the same indifferent face. _'There is plenty of room. So sleep.'_ He turned over, ending the conversation before I could argue. I sighed, turning my back to his. I could still faintly feel his heat radiating from his back. It looked almost inviting to curl near to, like a fire in a winter cabin.

_'You're from Germany, right?'_

He made no response.

For once in my life, I felt oddly talkative. Like I needed to speak to him, get some sort of response. I'm usually not one for conversation, even on a telepathic level, but it felt important that I somehow break the wall down between us. Or that wall would never fall.

_'I'm sorry you're stuck here in England. I'm sure you'd much rather be-'_

_'Shut up. You think I'd be here if I had somewhere to go?' _His voice interjected roughly. I felt slightly disheartened at his response, but kept trying. _'Why are you here?'_

_'I came to die.'_

I felt a cold rush through me. I turned, looking over my shoulder at his back. It didn't look so warm or inviting anymore. It looked more like stone instead of flesh. _'What do you...'_

He turned over, eyes darker than before as they flashed with almost what could be irritation. _'What I said. I came to die by your hands. I was supposed to die on that field. I was promised death, after all the atrocities I committed with Millennium. You, you took my death away.' _His face was a mask of calm, but his voice in my head was dark, accusing. Angry.

_'But... Don't you have anything to live for?'_

His eyes moved away from mine, as if I struck a nerve. _'Whatever reason I had for living is long gone. I lived for a glorious death on the battlefield. To die the way a werewolf should, instead of growing feeble and dying like a human.'_

My chest felt constricted at the sadness I felt. He was talking like I had wanted him to, but... I didn't want to make him talk about this. _'I'm sorry.'_

The red eyes shot back up to me, narrowing. _'Kill me then.'_

I didn't respond. He pushed up, leaning over me. I tried to sink into the pillows as he kept going. _'Put me down. I deserve my death. I have nothing to live for.'_

_'Find something then! You can't just give up because things didn't go your way!' _I answered back without thinking, regretting it immediately. His eyes widened, and a flash of shock passed through his eyes before returning to its normal facade. He broke the eye contact, returning to his side of the bed. I knew not to try to get any more conversation from him. I watched his back for a few more moments before turning away from him as he did me.

_'Goodnight Hans.'_

He didn't reply. I sighed, tucking my one arm under my pillow and gripping it tightly. The silence was uncomfortable, but I knew any more attempts at a semblance of a conversation would fail to make either of us more comfortable.

_This is never going to work._

* * *

**I'm not sure about this chapter. It switched really quickly to me, but eh. **

**I hope you all enjoyed it, and I am hoping to update again soon. **

**Leave reviews PLEASE. Any sort of criticism is good. I can't make this story awesome without feedback, y'know. **

**See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, I am back once again!**

**I just keep on going. I finally got to watch the final episode of the anime. Very touching. It's so easy to fall in love with this story. Kinda wished they would have included the laugh. I really am curious to how Hans would sound when he laughs. Still enjoyable though.**

**Anyways, next chapter onward!**

* * *

_"Daddy?"_

_He looked over his shoulder at me. "Stay back."_

_"But... But-"_

_"Do not come closer!" He growled. I stopped in my tracks. I peered around him. There was an endless red. And in the middle of it..._

_"...M..Mom..?" Her lifeless eyes stared back at me, and I fell backwards. Her throat was torn open. I looked back at my father, who had slowly turned to face me. His mouth was covered in blood._

_**Mom's blood.**_

_I scooted back on my hands. "D...Daddy.. Wh.." I could feel hot tears slowly sliding down my cheeks. His red eyes glinted dangerously. "You... You little bitch. That cheating bitch... You're his. I knew something wasn't right the moment I saw the filthy whore give birth to you."_

_"Daddy!" I cried out, my back hitting the wall. An ominous growl was eminating from inside his chest. _

_**He's going to kill me... I'm going to die... I need to...**_

_He launched forward, hand snaking out towards me. I yelped and leapt to my left, running. "You little bitch, come back!" His voice shouted, and I could hear him chasing me. _

_**I have to run. Run. Hide.**_

_I was panting, running through the woods outside the house. My body shifted against my will, in the instinct to survive. I dashed through bushes. I was close to the neighboring pack. _

_**They'll protect me. I just have to escape!**_

_Suddenly, I cried out as a jaw clamped around my leg, my bones crushed under the pressure. I flailed, trying desperately to squirm. He shifted, his boot stepping hard on the broken leg. I shifted as well, screaming._

_"I'll kill you. How dare she parade you around as if you were mine. My mate's love child... With a beta. Pathetic. You'd never survive on your own anyways. Best I put you down now."_

_I screamed as his arm started to reach out towards me, when a flash of red knocked him down. I watched as the two wolves tussled. The red wolf looked over at me._

_'Run while you can. Go. Now!'_

_I struggled to my feet, desperately trying to run as my leg healed. I struggled, running with a faint limp. A high-pitched howl of pain reached my ears, and then the sounds of the battle were silent._

_"I will hunt you down! I'll kill you when I find you, Katya!"_

_I could hear him, chasing me. Hunting me down. He was always just a step behind. _

_"I've found you."_

* * *

I gasped, eyes shooting open. My breathing was shallow, my blood pounding in my ears. I noticed large hands gripping my shoulders. I recognized the indifferent look of the Captain as his red eyes peered over at me. He seemed to sigh, as if he'd been holding his breath as he slumped back down onto the bed. His eyes searched mine for answers, when his gaze suddenly moved to something lower on my face.

His hand touched my cheek, thumb rubbing it. His face seemed to soften the slightest bit. I reached up and touched my face as well. It was wet.

_I'd been crying in my sleep again._

I adverted my eyes from his face, not wanting him to see this. To see the way I cry in my sleep like a child. A warm pair of arms pulled me into his chest. I pushed against him. "Let me go."

_'You can cry.'_

I struggled harder, trying to break his grip. "Don't touch me! Don't... Look at me..." I demanded in a soft tone. He growled at me, his chest rumbling against me, shaking me. His wine-colored eyes were deep, like pools as he stared down at me. They didn't look indifferent, but... I couldn't really make out an emotion. For the first time, I really noticed that his emotions were all just swirling underneath the red in the irises. His mask-like face wasn't really as blank-looking as I'd originally thought.

_'You're a coward to try and act as though you are unbothered by whatever nightmare you were just experiencing.'_

I stopped struggling, closing my eyes with a sigh of defeat. _'Not a nightmare. Just a memory.'_ My father's voice echoed in my head, and it felt as though he was still standing over me, eyes shining with madness and rage.

I pressed my face to Han's chest, silently letting the tears roll down my already wettened cheeks. His hand cupped the back of my head gently, holding me closely in a comforting way. It was strange to think that a few hours before, he'd been so cold. He felt so warm, so safe. A place where I could hide from anything. From everything. I firmly held onto him, my eyes shut tightly.

His cheek rested my head, a soft sigh escaping him again. I listened to his slow, rythmic breathing. _'Thank you Hans.'_ I relaxed, being lulled to sleep by his heartbeat.

* * *

He had no idea what time it was. He figured it was relatively early in the morning. Maybe the last hours of the night. It was hard to really tell when you were in a room underground. His eyes moved around, looking for a clock of some sorts. He sighed, deeply breathing in. The scent of lilacs drew him in, almost lulling him into a deep calm. The scent reminded him of basking in the sunlight that flittered through the dense trees. Of cool mornings when the dew had yet to disappear from the flowers. She smelled like...

_Home..._

She shifted, burying her face farther into his chest. His eyes moved down, looking at the soft brown hair cascading around the sheets and her face. His fingers slowly brushed some of the long hair out of her face. There were faint tracks on her face where her tears had been, eyelashes still slightly damp. She looked so much more... Child-like. Her normally cool, calculating face was replaced with a softened, more innocent look.

Her eyes twitched, tightening a little as her shoulders tensed. He pulled her close again, hoping to calm her mind somehow. She'd tried to deny anything was wrong, vaguely answering.

_A memory._

Part of him wondered what exactly happened. But he knew she wouldn't have answered if he'd asked. She seemed hesitant to let him comfort her, much less tell him anything about the matter.

"Dad..." She whispered, shivering a little as she clutched onto him tighter. He sighed. _Is she always plagued with nightmares?_

She'd been muttering 'Dad' in her sleep earlier, waking him up. She started thrashing in her sleep, tears pouring from her eyes in her sleep. He grabbed her to still her, shaking her shoulders lightly. Her eyes shot open, wide and fearful. She looked truly scared of him for a moment, but a second later, her face relaxed.

He could tell he wasn't going to get much sleep while she was in the state she was in. He looked down at her face again.

**_'Find something to live for.'_** Her voice echoed in his mind. Resting his chin atop her head, trying to sooth the shivering, he stared at the stone wall. _Live for something else... _Her fingers curled, knuckles resting on his chest.

For a second, his mind seemed to slip into the surreal situation. He had survived the 'war' the Major had created. He had meant to die as the last of his kind. And then, this fraulein had walked up with the draculina and Sir Integra. She'd ushered the vampire with Integra. He knew she was different. But...

_A werewolf?_

In the last fifty years, they had been watching Hellsing, preparing. Why had they not known about the woman? His mind thought back to Schrodinger returning after the meeting with the Queen.

_"Hey, Captain!" The boy smirked widely. He turned to look at the Warrant Officer, who was tailing him. "I can't wait for the attack! So many interesting foes we have. The Count, The Draculina, Integra Hellsing, and... The other one." The boy said cryptically, but he skipped past him, humming something._

He could feel his jaw muscles clench. _Schrodinger had known..._ Hans looked back down at her. _If I'm not the last of our kind... _His thought trailed off as the girl stretched. Eyes fluttering open, she looked at him drowsily.

"Why... Are you awake..?" She yawned, slipping out of his arms successfully this time as he let her move away. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, trying to wake herself. He just watched silently as she pulled herself out of the bed, her feet dragging on the stone floor as she walked to her closet. She turned as she grabbed the clothes, looking at him. Her sleepy face sobered a little as she said, "Hey..." She paused, her face softening. "Thank you."

His chest felt oddly warm at the thanks. She smiled, and she walked into the bathroom to change.

_Huh._

* * *

I yawned again as I slowly pulled my uniform on. I tried to think of our plans for today, but my thoughts kept drifting to Hans. It had been oddly comforting to know he was there throughout the night with me. I could almost still feel his embrace. I blushed a little, trying to put the thoughts behind me. It really had meant nothing more than just a small sign of comfort, but... It was a small step in the right direction.

_And what direction is that?_

I looked in the mirror, the warmth of my cheeks visable. I brushed the question off, deciding it was good that he didn't hate me, at least. Because if he did, it would make for many long, uncomfortable years ahead... As comrades.

I stepped out of the bathroom, noticing that the lights in the room had been turned on. I looked over at Hans, who had just finished the buttons on his coat. I noticed something metallic glinting on his hat. A pin, and below it was a symbol.

It was the Totenkopf. He seemed to notice my eyes on his hat, but made no move to remove it. He just turned and started walking towards the door. I followed behind, too distracted to really argue that I should be leading and not him as we walked out into the hall.

_Totenkopf..._ The Totenkopf was an international symbol meaning 'death' or 'danger'. When translated from German to English, it meant 'head of a dead man'. It'd been worn by the 3rd SS Panzer Division in World War II.

The thought made me curious to his past. Besides knowing he was a German werewolf in Millennium's forces, I had no real knowledge beyond that, like why he'd joined Millennium or his background in war. I didn't even have an idea as to how old he might be.

He stopped suddenly, looking over at me. I paused as well, wondering what he wanted. That brought about the second thing that I'd been really curious about.

_Why doesn't he speak?_

I'd only known the werewolves from my pack as a child, but all of them spoke English well. He seemed well-versed in the language as well, but he never spoke a word, always using telepathy.

_Is he mute?_ I comtemplated the thought, but it didn't sound right. He makes small noises occasionally that aren't the usual growl. I really had no idea whether or not mute people were capable of any sound at all. Before I could continue my internal comtemplation, his rough voice cut in, surprising me a little.

_'Where is the cafeteria?'_

I blinked. "The... Cafeteria?" I asked, thinking. We really didn't have a cafeteria. We had a large dining room where everyone ate together, but... The mansion was still in the process of being rebuilt in the places destroyed. The dining room had been relatively undamaged, but there really was no place to eat yet, and the staff was in the process of being replaced still.

The thought made me sad. _So many innocent lives..._ I sighed. "We can try the dining room, but I'm not sure how much food we have left. We are expecting a shipment of food by the end of the week."

I lead the way to the kitchen, minding my steps in the weakened areas of the mansion. We'd already removed all the bodies from the halls. The funeral for them was to be held on Sunday. I was off in space when a voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"Hey."

I looked up, noticing a somber-looking Pip. His hands were buried in his pockets, his face weary. I waved. He sighed, pulling the cigarette from his lips and dropped it, putting the flame out on the charred carpet.

"So... This is him? I'd heard from Seras. The Captain of Millennium, eh?" He looked at Hans up and down. I could almost feel the muscle in Hans' jaw working. The French man shook his head. "You and I, wardog... We aren't so different. Just living for the next moment to die in battle." Pip chuckled, stepping past us.

"But, I'm finding it harder to risk my life with the Mignonette around." I turned to look at him. He was talking about Seras again. _That poor man, letting that girl wrap him around her finger unintentionally_.

He looked over his shoulder at Hans. "Harder to die when there is something to live for, don't you agree, wardog?" Pip turned his head, walking away. I found myself curious to his oddly vague statement. My eyes shot towards Hans, and I swore I saw his lip twitch into a smirk before going back to his normal mask.

He started walking away. I walked with him, speaking up, "The dining room is just up the hall and to the left. The stairs are on the right." He didn't reply, but I was starting to not expect a reply. I found my eyes wandering towards him. His face was blank, but I saw it again. That deep, swirling in his eyes.

_'What?'_

I looked away quickly. "It's nothing, just... Aren't you going to remove... Those pins?" His eyes darted towards me for a second before returning to the hallway in front of us.

_'Are you saying I should be embarrassed for what I did?'_ His voice was dark, intimidating. Challenging me to argue. I looked away, replying, _'Are you embarrassed? Is that why you wanted to die? To pay for your sins?'_

I noticed his originally graceful movements became a little more stiff. I continued, _'You could have just disappeared into the night, escaped. Why did you come here?'_

_'Enough.'_

_'I mean, you could have lived peacefully off in Germany, far-'_

_'I said enough!'_ Before I could react, I was pinned to the wall, one hand wrapped around my wrists, the other gripping my shoulder. He leaned in close, a low, deep growl vibrating out of his chest. I could feel my heart racing in my head, but I kept my face calm, unfazed.

_'I was promised death. You stole away my glorious death... Why? Why did you save me!?'_ He demanded, his face getting even closer. I could feel his breath on my face. _Why is my heart so loud in my head?_

"I... I..." I stuttered, trying to think of a reason. _Why did I save him? He was the enemy. He wanted to die. Why?_ I stared into his eyes, searching for the answer to his question. I found myself entranced by the dark red irises, unending and smooth. His grip on my wrists tightened, and he moved in slowly, our faces almost close enough to touch. _'Why... Did you save me?'_ His voice in my head was lower, but less loud. I wondered if he could hear my heart as I inhaled sharply.

_Up close like this... He's..._

"I..." His face was getting closer. I was struggling to control my breathing. His eyes were half open, his face oddly relaxed. He inhaled deeply, his eyes closing completely as his cheek brushed my jaw. He sighed, pressing his nose to my neck.

My face felt like it was on fire. _He's so... Close... _I inhaled, the scent of pine forests and masculinity strongly radiating from him. I closed my eyes, inhaling again. _He... Smells so..._ I felt his face nuzzling my neck. My legs were trembling underneath me, threatening to buckle.

_What's...Happening..Wh..._ My chest was growing increasingly warm, wrapping around my core. And then, it felt like something was tugging at my very center, like the warmth had grabbed me tightly in its fingers. The force was pulling me into Hans, closer and closer to him. My eyes shot open. _I can't... Control..._ I couldn't pull my wrists from him, or even struggle against him.

His body had gotten closer, his broad shoulders now blocking out everything around us. His hot breath on my neck was driving my senses over the edge. It felt oddly euphoric...But...But everything was wrong.

_Something... I need to do something!_

"Hans!" I called out, hoping for some reaction as my voice grew a full octave higher than before at his touch. He paused for a moment, his breath hitching as his grip on my wrists loosened. And he inhaled again.

"Hans..?" His whole body shuddered and trembled at the sound of my wavering voice, a soft noise coming out of his mouth as his grip tightened around my wrists once again, tighter than last time.

I struggled, desperately trying to move, to pull away. My body ignored my commands, instead pressing against the Captain, his body burning in warmth even through the thick M42 greatcoat. He hummed in approval when my neck forcefully craned to one side against my will, giving him more access to the nook between my shoulder and neck. I gasped as his teeth grazed my neck, as if searching for something. He stopped at the beginning of the hollow point in my collarbone. He seemed to be readying himself for whatever came next as his canine pressed down slowly, closer and closer to puncturing the skin.

_God, It's no use... I can't stop him... Someone... Help!_

"Katya? Katya, we need to get going to London for clean-up!" A voice called down the hall, soft footsteps following. I recognized Seras, calling from the stairs, almost in view of us. _Please God don't let her see this._ "Katya? Is the Captain with you?" She was so close to rounding the corner of the stairs.

Hans whole body tensed, his grip painful on my wrists as he froze, canine still pressing softly into my neck. He pulled back at an agonizingly slow pace, looking up at me. His eyes were wide as he locked gazes with me. He was breathing heavy, as if waking up from a nightmare.

_Shock. Confusion...Fear?_

He dropped me as if I'd burned him, turning away. His face grew blank again. I leaned against the wall, looking down at the soft bruising around my wrists. They didn't hurt; they would be gone within the next hour. I exhaled as if I'd held my breath the past few minutes. My heart was beating like I'd been fighting for my life the past few minutes.

I looked back up at him. He was standing on the other side of the hall, avoiding eye contact. I opened my mouth to ask what the hell just happened, but Seras' voice interrupted, "Hello Captain. Hi Kat!" She seemed blissfully unaware of my rapid heartbeat or the awkward feeling hanging in the air.

"H-Hey." I managed a small smile. She smiled brightly back, asking, "What were you two doing just standing here in the hallway? You didn't come to breakfast either." She seemed slightly concerned. I just shook my head.

"It's fine, we were just late to wake up." I casually lied. She nodded, her face dimming as she said, "Well, Integra wanted me to come get you guys. We have more cleaning up to do." She seemed saddened at the thought, and I could sympathize. Millions of people were dead. Buildings destroyed. London didn't even look like a husk of the former city, it was in such terrible condition.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said, walking with Seras. It was a good twenty seconds before I heard Hans' footsteps following us. Part of me wanted to demand what he'd been doing a few minutes ago, and why, but Seras kept me distracted with conversation the whole way to London.

I glanced back at Hans, whose face seemed trained on the ground in front of him. He seemed to be staying a good distance from me. I found myself slightly glad of the space between us. But I couldn't push the thought of the way he pinned me as if he had no control over himself, as if some force had overtaken him. The way I couldn't fight back, as if I had no control over my body, like I was under someone or something's control as well.

_What happened back there?_

* * *

**I had originally planned to have more things happening in this chapter, but it got a little longer than I'd planned.**

**I hope you all enjoyed and hope you leave a review!**

**Reviews are motivational!**

**Anyways, thank you for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
